User blog:Odaswifteye/The Rework floor.
Ahhh, Yet another champ cuts in line of a rework before our great professor. It's not very nice if I do say so myself. He'll get out one of these days but rather than stew and wait I like to visually imagine. Like cartoonishly. Not in a literal sense. That Heimerdinger is trying to apply for a rework in a bizarre orderly system that is both obnoxious and broken. And that he and the other champs are just waiting in this waiting room to get queued up. Hehe, you know what? We could go for a laugh. I think I'll go for the extra mile and set up a silly little play to amuse you. This one goes out to Evolnemsis. He's a nice man. Unless he's a woman, or neither, or a robot, Or a talking dog. Hopefully he's not a talking dog with a good lawyer. I barely survived that class suit with Scooby Doo. *coughs clears throat and plugs in his MP3 player* After finishing a couple matches on the fields of justice and creating an comparing the increasingly ramble worthy notes from his college Lyte He heads to the Riot PVP building where champions meet with very important people and get some behind the scenes work done. He goes through the main entrance. His first sight is of course the lobby which is blocked off by a perimeter check zone. The security guard makes everyone put their weapons into a holding locker of nearly infinite size and security. It's probably made of Techmaturgy. At least that's what Heimerdinger assumes though he would like a closer look. Champions like Xerath who simply ARE a weapon are given some sort of weird glowy wristband. It probably inhibits on a small scale. Heimerdinger greets the guard and puts his weapons into a basket to be held by them. He goes through the metal detector. Heimerdinger grins awkwardly as he takes the goggles off his face and the wrench out of his afro (he always forgets it's there). The guard, the nice man that he is, Gives Heimerdinger his goggles and wrench hair pick back. As far as he knows those aren't actually weapons. Lots of floors and lots of rooms are within this large building. There is the floor where patch previews, spotlights, and showcases are recorded and aired. Celebration rooms for summoners and champions to use. And lots of other places, Heimerdinger takes an elevator to the one room he came to visit. The rework floor, when the elevator opens its doors he gets ready to walk in only to be stunned by Teemo who appears out of nowhere and hustles inside. Teemo: Hi there professor! Teemo said nonchalantly. The door starts to close but luckily someone holds the door open. It was Rengar. How nice of him to hold the door open and not also be stealthed for no apparent reason. Heimerdinger walks in and the door closes. Teemo quickly presses one of the buttons. Assumingly for the floor he wishes to go too. Rengar presses the button for the rework floor. Teemo: I'm here to get my fan mail. Teemo said looking at the door even though Heimerdinger was to his right. Heimerdinger: You are getting your mail here? Do you not have a proper P.O. Box? Heimerdinger asked confused. Teemo: I do! Well, I did. A rather excitable scout wanted to show me their bomb making skills. Unfortunately he sent me a bomb that was already activated. So Riot looks at my packages for me. It's a hassle but that's the risks I took when I became scout master! Teemo said valiantly. Rengar shook his head in bemusement. The elevator stopped and opened. It was Teemo's floor and he scurried out of the elevator Teemo: You are going in for a rework notification aren't you professor? Teemo asked slyly. Heimerdinger: Indeed I am Teemo. Teemo nodded and saluted him. Teemo: Good luck professor! Teemo said. Heimerdinger smiled. Heimerdinger: Thank you Teemo. The door closed and it continued to climb. With Teemo gone music filled the elevator. Heimerdinger looked around, not much to see. It is an elevator after all. He looks at Rengar. Rengar looks at him. Rengar looks in the other direction. Heimerdinger looks away as well. Rengar looks back at Heimerdinger Rengar: It's only a minor rework. Rengar said gruffly. Heimerdinger looks at him. Heimerdinger: I believe that. Hopefully it will fix some of the weakness in your kit. Heimerdinger said. Rengar growled which spooked Heimerdinger. Rengar then chuckled. Rengar: As long as they don't remove my triple Savagery trick I'll be fine. The door opened and Rengar swaggered through the door. Heimerdinger followed through with a lot less swagger. The rework room was very dreary and uninteresting looking. Just a lot of chairs and desks where the employees assisted the champions in their queries, Rengar and Heimerdinger stood in line where a receptionist directed them to the proper area to go too. Heimerdinger stood in front of the desk. He was far too short to meet the receptionist eye to eye. Luckily a notification for Yordles was planted clearly on the lower part of the desk instructing them to press the button on the desk. Heimerdinger pressed the button and a panel revealed itself beneath him and raised itself to eye level with the receptionist. Receptionist: Name please. She said sounding extremely bored. Heimerdinger: Heimerdinger Heimerdinger said. The receptionist looks at a list in front of her. Receptionist: Here for the major rework checkup? Heimerdinger: That's right. Heimerdinger said with a smile. She handed him a tag with a number on it. Receptionist: In the east wing your number will be called. She said pointing in the general direction. Heimerdinger nodded and walked in that very direction. Heimerdinger walked toward the area. In the area designated for people awaiting major reworks or reworks of incalculable scale or detail where a few rows of chairs to sit in. Heimerdinger walked around looking for a place to sit. A voice called out to him. It was Poppy! Poppy: Professor! She called out. Speaking just loud enough to get shushed by the receptionist, she rolled her eyes in annoyance the noise. Heimerdinger walked up to her where she had her hand on an unoccupied seat inviting Heimerdinger to sit on it. He hopped up and climbed into the seat where he sat next to her. Heimerdinger: Ahhh Poppy, it is good to see you again! How goes things on your end? Poppy: Fair enough. My father's armor was meant for combat and it doesn't see its fill. Hopefully they will aid me this time round. Poppy said sternly. Heimerdinger: I think you do respectable work when you do get to fight. Riot just wants to balance it out to make it easier for the summoners to understand you better. Heimerdinger said. Poppy eyes him harshly. Poppy: I do not take favor with flattery. She said in a scolding tone. She looked as Heimerdinger frowned in response. She then smiled. Poppy: Thank you though. Heimerdinger nodded and smiled back. In the rework room time passes slowly. Well. Not really. It feels like days when it's merely been hours. That's a lot of time passing but it's not as much as you perceive. Relativity on the smallest possible scale one might say. It's quiet in the rework room as well. The sound of phones rigning and keyboards clicking filled the room along with the minor discussions between champions. A conversation was starting to get heated. Heimerdinger and Poppy looked to see who it was. It was Xerath. He apparently was having an altercation with a Riot employee. Xerath: I was told that this would be the rework I should expect to see! Xerath said practically buzzing with agitation as he angrily points at a paper showing the rework notes. The employee is not moved by his anger in the slightest and calmly replies. Rework staff: all reworks are subject to change before the official release. Your information is currently outdated. If you would like the updated version please apply for a rework change notification update check. Xerath looks at the Rework staff member angrily. Hoping to use his agro to motivate him, it was far from effective. He gets nudged slightly. It was Yorick who was tapping his foot in annoyance. Yorick: They called my number and I would like to get my rework update check before the floor closes. Yorick said. Xerath leers at him. A voice from the row of chairs yelled at Xerath. It was Twitch! Twitch: You heard Quasimodo Xerath, to the back of the line you are wasting everyone's time! He yelled harshly. The people adjacent to him snickered in amusement. Yorick: My name is Yorick Mori. Rework staff: I will call security to have you escorted. He said with his hand on the phone. Xerath grunted and floated away from the desk. The champions look at Xerath as he floats his way to the elevator Sion remarks on him as he passes by. Sion: Look at the puny light bulb man. He floats the float of shame. Sion says with a smirk. The room became quite quiet and uneventful after that. Everyone was getting their rework update checks. Almost everyone, One by one everyone left with the only ones being Poppy and Heimerdinger Poppy cracked her knuckles for what seemed like the 13th time this minute. Heimerdinger just sighed trying his best to stay awake making sure that his number wasn't called without his notice. A loud buzzing noise went off. This noise was familiar to the both of them. The rework floor was closed for the day. The staffers pushed themselves away from the desks and packed up to leave. That too was Poppy and Heimerdinger's signal to leave as well. They stood in the elevator Heimerdinger pressed the button for the first floor and they stood in silence. If it was only the first time they've had this happen to them. They had long since run out of things to comment on regarding the situation. They've heard it all before, specifically from each other. The elevator signaled them that it arrive to the floor of their request. It opened and they walked out. They go to the security guard who greets them and gives them back their weapons. With a wave goodbye they head out the door. They take note of a small gathering of champions surrounding one particular figure. Without a doubt it was Soraka, Karma, Wukong, and Varus gathering around Master Yi, Wukong in particular who was being quite jovial and happy. Wukong: How do you feel Master? Wukong asked happily. Master Yi: I feel like a new man. My resolve has been renewed and I shall use the changes bestowed to me to bring honor and glory to Ionia and her people. Master Yi said. Varus: I would expect no less from you. Varus said. Karma: I second that sentiment. Karma said nodding in approval. Wukong: I third it! Wukong added. Master Yi cheerfully smiled at his companions. He noticed in one of the many lenses Heimerdinger passing by. Master Yi: Professor! Master Yi called out. Heimerdinger looked at Yi who walked towards him. Yi looked down on him, Natural given the height difference. Master Yi: Did you get an update on your rework? Master Yi asked. Heimerdinger frowned and shook his head. Heimerdinger: I'm afraid the Riot staff has not updated me on the matter. Heimerdinger said with veiled sadness in his voice. Master Yi got on one knee and planted his sword into the ground. He took off his goggles and looked at Heimerdinger Master Yi: Do not worry. There will be a time where you too will be renewed. As long as we draw breath we have nowhere to go but forward. Yi said confidently. Heimerdinger smiled and nodded. Wukong: Hey Heimer! You want to come with us? We're going to have a little celebration for Yi! Wukong asked happily. Soraka: We would be honored if you attended. Heimerdinger looked at the other champions who all appeared to share the sentiment. Heimerdinger smiled and thanked them and together they left. Aaaaannddd end story. Wow. You don't want to know how long it took to write that. I hope that was enjoyable. Category:Blog posts